


Secrets

by Rymwho



Series: Tigres All-Star's [5]
Category: Liga MX BBVA femenil, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Not really is a secret, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Tigres UANL, situational comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Unas cuantas situaciones mientras que algunas miembros del equipo descubren una nueva relación dentro del equipo.
Relationships: Natalia Gomez-Junco/Nayeli Rangel, Stephany Mayor/Bianca Sierra
Series: Tigres All-Star's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672903
Kudos: 2





	Secrets

Katty rechazó ir a cenar con Bianca y Sthepany.

No le apetecía salir de la casa ese día y quería enfocarse en preparar su maleta para viajar a la Ciudad de México en los próximos y enfrentar al América Femenil.

Ese era su emocionante plan para el día y sin embargo se encontró a fuera de la casa de Nayeli en una hora muy temprana. Quería verla un poco y levantarle más los ánimos por la lesión (y porque quería pedir comida).

Katty al tocar la puerta de madera esperaba ver a la mamá de Nayeli detrás de ella y para su total sorpresa se encontró a Natalia abriendo la puerta. Natalia se veía igual de sorprendida que ella y entonces la delantera mas joven notó que la otra mujer tenía su blusa ligeramente arrugada. Abre ligeramente la boca tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían… de hecho no quería saber porque Natalia estaba en la casa de Nayeli tan temprano…no, no quiere saber.

Natalia solo pudo salir de la casa y marcharse sin decirle nada a su compañera de equipo mientras que Katty saliendo de su confusión entra en la casa. La joven delantera encontró a Nayeli tumbada en el sofá y al momento de entrar en la sala de inmediato se sienta y la mira con pánico.

—Yo…

Katty niega, en su mente aún trataba de superar el hecho de que Nayeli y Natalia posiblemente tengan algo entre si—No quiero saber…

Nayeli solo asiente.

La joven delantera acomodo la pierna lastimada de su compañera sobre la suave almohada y se sentó a su lado sintiendo sus mejillas se ponían rojos al ver como un brasier estaba encima de la pequeña mesa de cristal.

—No…no me incumbe… —se dijo así misma.

* * *

Belén y Karen entraron de puntitas en la habitación de hotel.

La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas en la habitación excepto la del baño que iluminaba solo un poco el resto de la habitación, pero se veía perfectamente el contorno de la figura durmiente.

Karen tenía un celular en mano con la cámara grabando mientras que Belén se acercaba lentamente a la cama. Sabían perfectamente que Nayeli se enojaría y con su carácter fuerte saldrían corriendo espantadas…pero no importó, todo esto es por un bien.

La joven defensa le indico a la morena que procediera mientras se mantenía a una distancia segura en caso de que le lanzaron un manotazo por error.

Belén tomo aíre profundamente y de repente gritó:

—¡DESPIERTA NAYELI! —Gritó la mediocampista fuertemente.

Nayeli se despertó con un jadeo y cuando vio la cara de Bélen cerca de ella se espantó de inmediato soltando un chillido y cayendo de la cama.

Las risas inundaron la habitación de inmediato.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Cuando la otra voz habló, Karen y Belén se quedaron en silencio de inmediato y entonces vieron a una Natalia soñolienta que las veía con confusión desde la misma cama donde estaba Nayeli.

Las jugadoras más jóvenes se dieron cuenta de inmediato que las mujeres más grandes estaban desnudas.

Oh.

Ambas no tuvieron tiempo de procesar lo que veían cuando de repente varias almohadas se estrellaron en sus cabezas haciendo que gritaran con pánico y salieran corriendo de la habitación mientras que Nayeli les maldecía.

* * *

Después de un arduo entrenamiento y los vestidores solos. Nayeli arrincono a Natalia en los casilleros y con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios besó varias veces sus mejillas sacándole unas cuantas risas a su compañera de equipo.

Natalia detuvo el siguiente beso de Nayeli colocando su dedo en sus labios.

—Quieres venir esta noche a mi casa? —Pregunta—. Hare una lasaña vegana.

Nayeli sonríe —Me encantaría ir a tu casa hoy. —Respondió— ya quiero probar esa lasaña de la que tanto me hablas.

Natalia sonríe ante y quitó su dedo. Con sus manos tomó la cabeza de Nayeli y le dio un beso finalmente en sus labios. Ambas estaban tan enfrascadas en el beso que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien entró en los vestidores hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¡OH POR DIOS!

Ambas mujeres se separaron de inmediato y vieron a Greta que estaba viéndolas con total sorpresa.

—Nosotras… —comenzó a decir Natalia sonrojada

—¿Se estaban peleando? —Pregunto Greta de repente con confusión evidente en sus ojos.

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron por la pregunta inocente de su compañera más joven.

—¿Tal vez? —Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Greta soltó un suspiro y sacó su celular —Conozco un buen psicólogo que se especializa en problemas de diversos tipos. Les agendare una cita con el para que ya no se peleen.

Nayeli y Natalia no dijeron nada y no detuvieron a Greta que se puso a hablar con el dichoso especialista.

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en el entrenamiento. Todas las jugadoras estaban realizando sus entrenamientos correspondientes en cara de que pronto sería el partido contra las Rayadas lo cual era muy importante para ellas.

Katty practicaba sus tiros con Vania en la portería mientras que Belén estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella regateando sobre unos conos.

Katty no estaba tan concentrada en sus tiros ya que su mente aún vagaba por el hecho de descubrir que Natalia y Nayeli mantenían una relación. Miró sobre su hombro a las dos mencionadas que estaban realizando estiramientos.

—Tenemos que hablar —Dijo Katty de repente al aíre.

Belén al parecer la escuchó y se acercó a ella con una botella de agua.

—¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó la joven morena.

—Sobre Nayeli y Natalia —Dijo.

—Así que ya te disté cuenta ¿eh? —Dijo Belén.

—Si. Las descubrí cuando fui a la casa de Nayeli hace varios días —Dijo tirando otro balón a Vania que lo atajó sin problema— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —pregunta a su compañera.

—La descubrí cuando estaba grabando un Tik Tok con Karen en su habitación…digamos que al parecer interrumpí su siesta de “recuperación” si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Katty se sorprendió —Oh… —dijo— Entonces Karen ya sabe.

—yup.

Ambas siguieron conversando de lo sucedido hasta que Jaqui se acerco a ella toda sudorosa después de haber trotado por varios minutos. Se había dado cuenta de que sus dos compañeras parecían distraídas por algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—De que Nayeli y Natalia están juntas —Respondió Katty.

—Muy juntas —finalizo Belén.

Jaqui se encogió de hombros y con simpleza respondió: —Lo sé.

Katty y Belén se sorprendieron por la respuesta y vieron a su amiga esperando más.

—Oh~ ¿Acaso era secreto? —preguntó ladinamente.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Belén— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

—La mayoría lo sabíamos…no son particularmente ‘silenciosas’ —Responde y recuerda cuando estaban en el hotel de Aguascalientes. Su habitación estaba a lado de la habitación de Natalia y Nayeli así en una noche se despertó para ir al baño y cuando salió empezó a escuchar ruidos al otro lado de la pared.

—¿entonces fuimos las últimas en enterarnos? —preguntó horrorizada Katty recibiendo un asentimiento de Jaqui—. ¡Me siento ofendida por eso!

Jaqui suelta un suspiro —por cierto, nos acabaron de invitar para ir a cenar a la casa de Natalia ¿van a ir? —pregunta.

—Por supuesto —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Greta estaba acostada en su cama tratando de dormir para poder despertarse temprano. Fue una buena velada, la mayoría del equipo fueron a la casa de Natalia a cenar y aunque no es gran fan de la comida vegana la verdad es que la cena estuvo deliciosa.

Todos aprovecharon para contar diferentes anécdotas de su vida diaria y cuando Natalia finalizo su historia fue besada por Nayeli en su mejilla.

Lo cual es un gesto raro entre amigas pero agradeció de que se encontentaron después de pelear en los casilleros cuando las encontró…

Un momento…

Entonces la comprensión finalmente la golpeo como si de un tren se tratase y se sentó en la cama.

—¡No estaban peleando!

**Author's Note:**

> Me pueden seguir en Twitter @Rymwho


End file.
